Ceremonia Hokage
by NikitaWolf
Summary: El día por fin ha llegado; Naruto va a ser nombrado Hokage. Sin embargo, antes de recibir el título, visita a todas esas personas que tanto le ayudaron y ya no están. */Arigato, Neji, Jiraiya-sensei, okaasan, otôsan... Es gracias a vosotros que hoy estoy aquí/* Capítulo 2: Extra con la adorable Himawari
1. El nombramiento del Hokage

**¿Os sabéis dado cuenta de que siempre subo los fics cuando aquí es de noche? Espero que no se convierta en mala costumbre... En fin, supongo que será porque los edito mucho antes de subirlos x3**

 **Al caso, ¡ya tengo otro fic! Esta vez no es especialmente NaruHina (¡milagro!), pero sí que tienen algún momento adorable esta pareja x3 He tratado de replicar la ceremonia Hokage de Tsunade para Naruto, pero no me acordaba mucho así que... Pues esto es lo que hay xD**

 **Mi principal misión con este fic es recordar a esos personajes a los que estoy segura que Naruto visita cuando puede, agradeciéndoles todo lo que le dieron. Porque sin ellos, sabe que nunca hubiese sido Hokage.**

 **¡Disfrutad del fic!**

* * *

El ansiado día por fin había llegado para el rubio. Después de la guerra y años de preparación, iba a ser nombrado Hokage. Era una suerte que Kakashi estuviese tan dispuesto -y ansioso-, de cederle el puesto tan pronto.

En la casa de los Uzumaki la energía era palpable durante el desayuno. Naruto, con Himawari sentada sobre sus piernas, disfrutaba de un delicioso tazón de ramen preparado por su mujer. Boruto, en frente de él, engullía su desayuno mientras pintaba algo sobre un papel. Unos minutos después, Hinata les acompañó con una taza de café en las manos. Ese momento representaba toda la felicidad de el rubio necesitaba en su vida.

En cuanto terminaron el desayuno, la familia entera colaboró en la labor de recoger la mesa. A las once y media, todos estaban ya listos para la ceremonia que se celebraría en breve. Naruto, sin embargo, se disponía a salir de la casa con un ramo de flores en la mano.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañemos, Naruto-kun? -preguntó la matriarca Hyuuga antes de que se marchara.

El rubio se dio la vuelta y depositó un suave beso sobre la frente de su esposa. En el salón, sus dos hijos jugaban con unas piezas de construcción. Todos estaban vestidos con sus ropajes de ninjas y aguardarían allí hasta que quedasen quince minutos para la ceremonia.

-Ie, Hinata -respondió en un susurro-. Esta vez quiero hablar con mis padres a solas.

La chica asintió, sonriendo tímidamente y dando un rápido beso a su marido. Naruto sonrió y empezó su camino hacia el cementerio de la villa.

.

Aquel lugar no era uno que el rubio acostumbrase a visitar a menudo. Muchas lápidas tenían nombres que podía reconocer como conocidos, vecinos, amigos, familiares... Acudir allí le hacía recordar el dolor de la pérdida de alguien importante. Un dolor que solo podía desaparecer cuando estaba con su familia. Esa vez, sin embargo, había sentido la necesidad de visitarlo.

Avanzó a través de las lápidas con lentitud, tratando de no fijarse demasiado en ellas. Sin embargo, al llegar a una determinada, se paró en seco. Apretó los puños unos segundos y luego sonrió. Lentamente, sacó dos lirios del ramo que llevaba y los depositó sobre la lápida. Los dos pequeños jarrones a cada lado ya estaban llenos de flores; Hinata y Himawari ya se habían encargado de ello.

-Gracias por todo, Neji -musitó poniéndose de nuevo en pie-. Me encargaré de que tu nombre nunca sea olvidado.

Unos segundos después, continuó su camino hacia la Piedra de los Héroes. Allí descansaban los nombres de sus padres entre otros muchos. Allí estaría escrito el suyo algún día. De regreso con sus progenitores.

Aunque estuviese lejos, podía ver la figura de otra persona frente al monumento. Un segundo después, desapareció con un destello plateado. Al parecer, él no era el único Hokage que había acudido al cementerio esa mañana.

Dejó el resto de lirios blancos a los pies de la piedra y suspiró rascándose la nuca.

-Ah... Por fin ha llegado el día, mamá, papá -dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa-. Siento no veniros a veros con más frecuencia, pero últimamente los preparativos de la ceremonia me han tenido ocupado y... -volvió a suspirar, cerró los ojos y los abrió nuevamente, mostrando esta vez su amplia y típica sonrisa. Su tono de voz cambió notablemente a uno más alegre-. Bueno, ¡hoy voy a convertirme en Hokage, dattebayo! Aunque tendré que esforzarme mucho para alcanzarte, papá. Y mamá, no tienes que preocuparte más por mí; Hinata se encarga de que me bañe todos los días, ¡y no me deja comer siempre ramen'ttebayo! Pero la quiero mucho igualmente, además, su comida está deliciosa. Boruto y Himawari están cada vez más grandes, ¡y ambos coinciden conmigo en que hubiera sido genial tener un pelo como el tuyo, mamá! -tomó aire y acarició con los dedos los nombres de Minato y Kushina -. Los cuatro os mandamos saludos. Prometo que trataré de venir más a menudo... Sayonara, otôsan, okaasan.

Se dio la vuelta, miró al cielo azul, con el sol brillando sin nubes y una bandada de pájaros sobrevolando el cementerio. Era hora de cumplir su sueño.

.

En la azotea del edificio del Hokage los altos cargos de la villa estaban reunidos. Al fondo, apoyados sobre una rodilla, estaban los jonin de mayor confianza del Kage. Entre ellos los que antaño fueron alumnos. Hinata levantaba levemente la vista para ver el momento en el que su esposo cumplía el sueño de su vida. Sakura sonreía orgullosa de su amigo y Sasuke mantenía su cara de póker. Pese a su cercana amistad con el rubio, se negaba a admitir que había acudido a la villa para verlo convertirse en Hokage. El orgullo Uchiha era demasiado grande como para eso.

Con un elegante movimiento, Kakashi colocó la capa de Nanadaime Hokage sobre los hombros de su ex-alumno. Aun con la máscara puesta, era evidente que estaba sonriendo. Un segundo después, se quitó el gorro de Kage y se lo entregó al rubio. Este lo tomó con una inclinación. A continuación, sonrió.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Naruto.

-Arigato, Kakashi-sensei.

Se giró con el sombrero todavía en las manos, dispuesto a presentarse a la villa de la Hoja como el nuevo Hokage. Las dudas que tenían se disiparon cuando tres manos invisibles le empujaron a caminar.

"Arigato a vosotros también, Jiraiya-sensei, okaasan, otôsan."

Con una gran sonrisa, se aproximó al borde de la azotea. Abajo, todos los ciudadanos de Konoha gritaban su nombre. A pesar de la multitud, fue capaz de distinguir a sus hijos junto a Konohamaru, la menor agarrada a él de la mano.

-Voy a proteger la villa, la Paz y la Unión Shinobi, ¡yo soy vuestro nuevo Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto! -exclamó con un grito de júbilo, elevando su voz por encima de los vítores-. ¡Que empiece la fiesta, dattebayo!

.

Después de las felicitaciones, las palmadas en los hombros y la típica charla del consejo sobre las responsabilidades de un Hokage, Naruto pudo abandonar el edificio donde se había celebrado la ceremonia. El resto de la villa ya estaba de celebración -consecuencias del no haber guerra: queda tiempo suficiente para celebrar-, y más de uno ya estaba bebiendo demasiado. ¿Esa de ahí era la quinta Hokage terminando la octava botella de shake...? Bueno, todo estaría bien mientras que Lee se mantuviese alejado del alcohol. Naruto no quería tener que reconstruir la aldea tan pronto.

Nada más poner un pie fuera del edificio del Hokage, dos críos se lanzaron sobre él. El primero directo a la cabeza y la segunda aferrándose a sus pantalones.

-¡Ya eres Hokage, papá! -exclamó el niño rubio en su oído-. ¡Ahora establece un día mundial del ramen, dattebasa!

El nanadaime se rió, adoptando una buena postura para cargar a su hijo mayor con un brazo y a la pequeña Himawari con el otro.

-Lo pondré en mi lista de mandatos inmediatos, Boruto.

-¡Genial'ttebasa!

Al menos, el hecho de que su padre se hubiera convertido en Hokage le iba a proporcionar beneficios. ¿Le harían descuentos en Ichiraku también por ello? Iría a preguntar más tarde. El niño rubio miró detrás de su padre un momento, distinguiendo a su madre entre los jonin que salían del edificio.

-¡Okaasan!, ¡okasan! -exclamó removiéndose en los brazos de su padre para que lo vieran-. ¡Papá me ha dicho que va a decretar un día internacional del ramen!, ¿no es genial, dattebasa?

La Hyuuga rió con suavidad y se acercó a su marido, aliviando su carga al tomar a Himawari entre sus brazos.

-Omedeto, Naruto-kun.

El rubio, siendo guiado por la hermosa sonrisa de su mujer, la atrajo hacia sí tomándola de la cintura y la besó con suavidad.

-Gracias a ti, Hinata -dijo juntando sus frentes-. Por estar conmigo todos estos años y brindarme tu apoyo.

Ella se sonrojó como tiempo atrás. Naruto se inclinó para besarla de nuevo, pero una mano se interpuso entre ambos labios.

-¡Buagh! -soltó Boruto apartando las cabezas de sus padres-. ¡Dejad las cursilerías para casa, dattebasa!

Himawari, sin embargo, observaba con un brillo en los ojos a sus padres; eran tan perfectos... ¡Ella quería casarse con un hombre tan apuesto como su papá y llegar a ser una ninja tan fuerte como su mamá!

* * *

 **¡Yo también quiero un marido como Naruto y ser igual de "guay" que Hinata! T.T Vale, siento la estupidez, chicos, pero es tarde y a mi se me rompe el kokoro cada vez que pienso en la adorable Himawari. Y mira que no me gustan los críos, pero a esta no me importaría adoptarla y mimarla 3**

 **Bueno, se supone que esto iba a ser un one-shot, pero ha quedado más largo de lo que pensaba xD Además, mañana añadiré un extra a la historia (como capítulo 2), para que Naruto y Himawari tengan su momento padre-hija.**

 **Eso es todo por hoy~ Tomatazos, reviews, follows, patitos de hule amarillos, pósters de Kakashi tamaño real... ¡Creo que no hace falta que os lo repita, amigos!**

 **P.D: Creo que la verdadera razón por la que Boruto odia a su padre es porque al final no estableció el Día Internacional del Ramen -3-**


	2. Extra: La tumba de Jiraiya

**Bueno chicas y chicos~**

 **Aquí os dejo el pequeño capítulo 2 que viene a ser un extra de Naruto y Himawari. ¿No os habíais dado cuenta de que el rubio no había ido a la tumba de Ero-sennin? ¡Pues ya era hora de que lo hiciera! Aunque sea a tan altas horas de la noche... xD**

 **Como sea, espero que os guste, aunque quizá el típico comportamiento de Naruto se me haya ido un poco a la caca y esté un poco OoC, pero vosotros decidiréis ^^**

 **¡Dentro cap!**

* * *

La fiesta por el nombramiento del Nanadaime Hokage parecía tener intenciones durar hasta la mañana siguiente, pero la familia Uzumaki se retiró a su hogar al atardecer. Los dos niños eran llevados por su padres en brazos; Himawari había acabado por acabar dormida después de comer tres boles de ramen y pasar la tarde jugando con su hermano y sus amigos. Boruto, sin embargo, seguía empeñado en que no debía irse de la fiesta hasta demostrarle a Chouchou que era capaz de ingerir más ramen que ella.

.

A las dos de la mañana casi todos en la residencia de los Uzumaki estaban dormidos. Boruto había acabado por caer rendido en su cama después del empacho de ramen de aquel día . Himawari no se había despertado después de quedarse dormida en brazos de su madre, y esta había acabado por quedarse dormida en el sofá del comedor, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su marido.

El rubio sonrió con cariño y la cargó en brazos hasta la cama que compartían, tapándola con las mantas con delicadeza; no quería que su hermosa mujer se refriara. Después regresó al salón de la casa; estaba demasiado hiperactivo como para dormir todavía. Se revolvió los pelos pensando qué hacer, ¿tumbarse en la cama y contar ovejas?, ¿ver la televisión?, ¿mirar fotos de su familia?, ¿adelantar parte del trabajo que se le acumularía a partir de la mañana siguiente? No. Eso definitivamente no.

-¡Yosh! -dijo en un susurro, golpeando la palma de su mano con el puño-. Iré a visitar a Ero-sennin. Esta mañana no pude ir a visitarle y todavía tengo que darle la buena noticia.

Se acercó a la puerta de salida lo más en silencio que pudo, se puso los zapatos, cogió las llaves y se puso la chaqueta. Sin embargo, cuando estaba por abrir la puerta principal, una suave voz le paró.

-¿Otôsan? -musitó la menor de sus hijos. Traía un oso de peluche agarrado de una pata y con la otra mano se frotaba los ojos-. ¿Dónde vas?

Naruto se dio la vuelta sorprendido.

-¿Qué haces levantada a estas horas, Hima-chan? -dijo con tono de réplica-. Sabes que deberías estar durmiendo.

La pequeña hizo un mohín de tristeza y los ojos se le enmudecieron.

-He tenido una pesadilla muy mala donde... donde tú desaparecías y... y... -sollozó limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga del pijama-. He ido al cuarto y no estabas y creía que...

Sobrecogido por las lágrimas de Himawari, el rubio se acercó a ella y la cogió en brazos. Los brazos de la niña se cerraron en torno a su cuello y lo abrazaron con fuerza. Naruto correspondió el abrazo y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a su hija para que se tranquilizara.

-Ya... Ya... Tranquila, Hima-chan, papá no se va a ir a ningún sitio, ¿vale?

La peliazul asintió lentamente y volvió a limpiarse la cara con la manga del pijama, sorbiéndose la nariz.

-Entonces... ¿dónde ibas ahora, otôsan?

-Iba a visitar la tumba de Jiraiya-sensei, ¿quieres venir conmigo, Hima-chan?

Ella volvió a asentir; no quería desprenderse de los brazos protectores de su padre.

-Entonces ponte las zapatillas y el abrigo, no quiero que te resfries.

Mientras que la pequeña hacía lo que su padre le ordenaba, Naruto buscó una linterna en el cajón de la sala principal. De haber ido solo podía haberse valido de su vista para llegar al pequeño monumento que le hizo a su maestro en el bosque, pero sabía de sobra que a su hija le daba miedo la oscuridad.

-Ya está, otôsan.

El rubio la miró y la cogió en brazos. Acto seguido abrió la puerta y salió con su hija a la calle. Sí, puede que a cualquier otra persona le hubiese parecido irresponsable salir a esas horas con una niña pequeña a la calle, ¡pero él era el héroe del mundo, dattebayo! Y si alguien se atrevía a amenazar a su familia, se encargaría personalmente de que no quedase ni una mísera ceniza de él.

.

Durante el trayecto hasta el monumento, Himawari permaneció aferrada al cuello de su padre, pero con la cabeza girada para mirar a la luz de la linterna que cargaba el rubio. Tal y como era de suponer, el camino fue corto y tranquilo. Al llegar a la roca que tenía grabado el nombre de su maestro, Naruto dejó a su hija en el suelo. Esta, todavía poco segura, continuó aferrada a la pierna de su padre.

-¿Por qué su tumba no está en el cementerio como la del tío Neji, otôsan? -preguntó inocentemente.

El Nanadaime acarició la cabeza de su hija y se agachó hasta alcanzar su altura.

-También tiene una tumba allí, Hima-chan -explicó con una sonrisa nostálgica-. Pero yo le hice este pequeño monumento cuando me enteré de su muerte. Jiraiya-sensei fue muy importante para mí, lo sabías, ¿no? -la niña asintió-. Él me entrenó y me ayudó a crecer, además, mi nombre proviene de ese libro que ves ahí. Lo escribió él.

A Himawari se le iluminaron los ojos ante esa información. La tumba seguía casi igual que cuando Naruto la construyó; el ramo de flores dejado por Konan continuaba ahí presente, junto al libro de "La Historia de un Shinobi Audaz." Los kunais que sujetaban los hilos ninjas estaban algo desgastados y las rocas cubiertas parcialmente de musgo, pero el lugar continuaba emanando una sensación de tranquilidad. A su alrededor, una serie de flores de distintos colores sobresalían por encima de la hierba.

-Neh, otôsan, ¿podemos llevarnos el libro para que me lo leas en casa? -preguntó con esperanza.

Naruto mostró una pequeña sonrisa, pero negó con la cabeza.

-Es mejor que se quede aquí como un recuerdo, Hima-chan -el puchero de la niña le hizo vacilar-. Pero, ¡ya sé!, podemos venir aquí de vez en cuando para leerlo, ¿vale?

-¡Hai!

El rubio revolvió el pelo de la peliazul de nuevo y se puso en pie mirando su reloj. Ya llevaban más de media hora fuera de casa... Lo mejor sería volver pronto.

-Tenemos que irnos, Jiraiya-sensei, pero antes quería decirte que después de cumplir tu sueño de Paz, acabo de cumplir el mío -se despidió con una sonrisa-. ¡Ya soy Hokage, dattebayo! Solo espero llegar a ser igual que el héroe del que heredé mi nombre -colocó una mano en la cabeza de Himawari para llamar su atención-. Vámonos ya, Hima-chan, es tarde.

-Hai -antes de volver a los brazos de Naruto, la niña acarició la piedra en la que el Sennin tenía grabado su nombre y sonrió-. ¡Gracias por ayudar a otôsan a ser un hombre tan genial, Jiraiya-san!

El Nanadaime tuvo ganas de llorar de emoción en ese mismo momento. Cogió entre brazos a su hija y la abrazó con fuerza, agradeciendo a Kami-sama que su hija se pareciera tanto a su adorable Hinata. Antes de marcharse, la brisa sopló con suavidad, trayendo consigo unas palabras lejanas.

"Ya te has convertido en un héroe mejor que el de mis historias, Naruto."

* * *

 **Y pues... ¡Ya está! No sé que os habrá parecido; he de admitir que a mi el fic no me acabó de convencer cuando lo terminé, pero mi hermana lo leyó y dijo que estaba bien, así que decidí darle una oportunidad x3**

 **Ya sabéis, para hacerme feliz podéis darme tomatazos (eso atraerá a Sasuke), enviarme algún review, darle a follow, a favoritos, regalarme un patito amarillo gigante, comprarme un póster de Kakashi tamaño real... Nada fuera de vuestro alcance (?)**

 **¡Se os quiere!**

 **Nikita~**


End file.
